Thank You
by Brown-eyed Wolf
Summary: It's funny, when everything is crumbling around you and nothing seems to make sense any longer, one act of kindness can mean everything..."She could recall in crystal clear clarity how he looked when he told her the news that shook her world."


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, no matter how awesome that would be... It is not mine.**

**A/N: Well this is a new category for me, but I've been tossing up putting up this fic for awhile and finally decided, hey, what the heck. It's a pretty clichéd mini plot all piled into a one shot, but hopefully some of you out there may enjoy it. : ) Ego-shipping is new to me, but I immediately really wanted to write about this pairing. It's unusual, but I think it works. Without more adieu, enjoy my first Pokémon fanfiction: **

**Thank You**

By Brown-eyed Wolf

It's funny, when everything is crumbling around you and nothing seems to make sense any longer, one act of kindness can mean everything. It is in these dark hours, when friends really prove their worth, and when you discover who cares and who doesn't deserve a second thought. Misery has an odd way of bringing people together, because those who will stand by you with blood shot eyes, a runny nose, and tears streaming down your face are true friends. Heartbreak hurts, but with it comes growth, development, and wisdom. Misty wasn't aware of this until recently, when her life shattered and was salvaged in the space of a day.

* * *

The sky was the brightest shade of blue possible, stunning in its own magnificence. A few clouds floated around aimlessly, soft and peaceful. Birds chirped in upbeat harmony, and everything seemed to radiate serenity, happiness; _almost._ Because for one water Pokémon trainer, the world was crashing down around her, shattering into millions of broken fragments that looked like they would take decades to repair. Nothing was right, and her heart felt heavy, like her blood had thickened and didn't want to navigate her veins anymore. It was an effort to breath, to keep sucking in breaths between her own sobs. Tears trickled down her face, and she hadn't the strength to stop them. Rather she just let them flow, drip down to the soil beneath her and splatter.

Misty hugged her knees to her chest tightly, digging her nails into the skin of her legs and burying her head inwards. The light of the day, the cheerfulness of the surroundings felt mocking to her. Why should the day be so beautiful, when she felt so utterly and horrifyingly miserable? Did the universe despise her so much as to send such cruel irony to her? It felt like it. Little did Misty know that at that moment, a very unlikely saviour was on their way towards her, his face creased in his own surprising worry. Irony had no better meaning on that fateful day. Who felt drawn to comfort the trainer in her darkest hour? Who was compelled by the need to see that she was ok that he would cross all personal stereotypes and go out of his way to check up on her? Who would be caring enough to bring her what she needed most; a tub of ice cream, a box of tissues, and a shoulder to cry on? _Gary Oak?_

He approached her carefully, like she was a timid deer that would run off at any sudden movement. He held the ice cream and tissues in his backpack, announcing his arrival quietly.

"Misty?" Gary's voice was the epitome of gentleness. "I've got something that May recommended for you. I, um, didn't know what you would like, so I got the most chocolate ice-cream I could find." Fishing the small tub out of his backpack, he deposited it next to her, resting two large spoons on top of it.

Misty glanced at the ice-cream, reading the label. _Triple choc fudge ripple. _Wow. The red head hid a miniscule smile at his gesture, and wiped her eyes on her sleave, trying and failing to seem at least slightly composed. She tried to thank him, but had to clear her throat before she could get much more out than a soft murmur.

"Thank you Gary. That's really nice of you." She looked at the two spoons a little suspiciously, "Two spoons?" The question in her voice was faint, but there.

Standing a bit awkwardly, one hand in his russet hair, Gary chuckled softly, "Well yeah, I want to get in on all that chocolate."

She almost laughed, almost. Deciding that eating sugar coma inducing ice-cream would be better for her than crying her eyes out, Misty attempted again to compose herself. Seeing she was having difficulty wiping away all her tears, Gary handed her the tissues. Again, being surprised by his kind gesture she dried her eyes, which were no doubt bloodshot from the hour she had already been sitting there for. It was frustrating for Misty, usually so headstrong and confident, to allow Gary to see her like she was, but really she didn't have a choice. She couldn't help what she felt, and that was heartbroken.

Gary, hoping that her silence was an OK, sat down beside her, opened the ice-cream and handed her a big spoon. "Dig in, this thing has enough chocolate to cheer up an Gloom." He smiled at her, but not his usually cocky smile, it was genuine, heartfelt, very unlike him.

Nevertheless, Misty did eat the ice-cream, and it did make her feel marginally better. She still wasn't in the mood to be singing merry jingles, or grinning from ear to ear, but she wasn't crying anymore at least. Licking the remanets from the chocolate loaded tub of ice-cream from her spoon, Misty glanced sideways at Gary. He had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last hour, and she was unsure of why. Looking at him he appeared thoughtful, like he was contemplating something troublesome. Sunlight streamed through the trees around the two, and when a beam managed to hit Gary's iris the right way, Misty was enthralled. In the right light Gary's deep brown eyes turned the most amazing shade of gold, they seemed almost molten in the way the light shone on them.

Misty turned back to gazing forwards, taking in the sound of the small stream which they sat beside, thinking about what had transpired that day. How her life could turn upsidedown in a matter of seconds, of milliseconds. It really was the blink of an eye, but her heart hurt even thinking about it, about his words. _Love fades._ She could recall in crystal clear clarity how he looked when he told her the news that shook her world, yanked it from the ground, roots and all, carelessly throwing it to the side. His jet black hair was messy as always, his mouth set in a grim line, determined. He didn't touch her, although he did look like he wanted to when her tears started to flow. His eyes were blank, he knew what he wanted to do, and no amount of pleading or begging on her side would alter his decision. So many years wasted, years spent pinning over him, watching him gallivant off with other girls, finally getting her prince charming to find out he was really just a joker. She was an idiot, and what was worse was that she still wished he would come back and apologise, take her back.

"He didn't know what he had with you Misty. He was far too blind to see." Gary said so softly she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear him, but the next time he spoke he looked directly at her, his eyes seeming to burn with the intensity of what he was saying. "Not every guy is as blind and oblivious as Ash. Some of us do see, I know how lucky he was, how lucky he still is for you to care about him enough to cry. If I had a girl as beautiful, and talented, and courageous, and amazing as you I would never give her up. I would fight for her, fight with everything I had, every skill and every ounce of strength I possessed. I would love her, really love her." His voice turned sad near the end, and she was taken aback from his words. Who knew he felt so much? Who knew he was so charming and sweet? He actually called her beautiful, amazing, talented. . .

She sighed, smiling slightly. "Whoever that girl is Gary, she is immensely lucky to be with you." Ash had _never_ said anything so sweet to her, and she wished that he had. Had he been half as kind and genuine as Gary they may have lasted.

He ran a hand through his hair again, "She isn't with me. Not yet."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. "Why? Any girl would be weak at the knees after that speech you just gave. In fact, I think I also am. You are charming when you want to be."

His smile turned into a slight smirk, like he found something amusing, "Good to know." He looked at her for a moment more before turning so he could face her. "You really are beautiful, you know? I wasn't just spinning you a line." He picked up her hand, holding it in his own, rubbing gentle circles in it. Gary's head looked down, gazing at the ground, but still clutching her hand softly.

To say that Misty was shocked would be putting it lightly, she was stunned silent. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, her face feeling warm. What could she say? _Thank you._ That just felt too awkward, but saying nothing felt awkward also. What did he want her to say?

She was saved by his utterly flawless timing, he looked back up in time to see her scarlet blush and her confused look. He smiled, "Don't look so shocked. I can be nice too, you know."

Misty stumbled around for words, "N-no, it's not that. I, um, you just. . . surprised me." She finished lamely, looking anywhere and everywhere but his face, those deep alluring eyes. When did he become like this? Everything she wished Ash _had_ been, done everything she wished Ash _had_ done. Because all she really wanted was someone to be there for her, to hold her when she was sad, and kiss he when she wasn't. "When'd you turn into the perfect guy?" She was half joking, and half serious, because his change in personality was throwing her off.

Gary's free hand came up and cupped the side of Misty's face, holding it delicately, making her look him in the eye, he was smiling. "About the time I realised that being a creep wasn't any way to win someone's heart." His face inched closer, "But the real question is, am I _your_ perfect guy?" He knew that he was going out on a limb, he also was aware that her breakup with Ash was new, still raw. He shouldn't be forcing a decision on her now, but seeing her so open, hurting so much, he _wanted_ to be with her so much. He _wanted_ to be the one that got to hold her, that would help her heal and move on. She was staring at him, awestruck, and he hastily backtracked. "I know that you're still hurting and it's going to take awhile for you to cope. I get that Misty. I'm in no rush. I'll wait until you're feeling better, happier for any answer. I guess, I just wanted you to know now that even though one guy was too blind to see you for the amazing person you are, others can see it." He smiled, that sweet caring smile she had only seen a rare few times.

She did the only thing that came to her at that moment, she reached forward, and hugged him close, burying her head in his neck. After a moment hesitation, his arms wound around her, holding the girl of his dreams closer. He could wait for her answer, because at that moment, having her close to him, getting comfort from him, was enough.

Misty whispered against his neck, her voice so quiet he could barely hear her say, "Thank you Gary. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Anything to improve on? Any suggestions for more fan fics? I love any and all reviews you send at me, even a simple one word review makes me smile. **

**I must note that this is strictly a one-shot, I won't be writing more for it unless inspiration hits (which it might, who knows...).**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Brown-eyed Wolf **

***Random howling off in the distance!* (Don't understand, just check out my other fan-fics. :P)**


End file.
